Gravity Falls: Not Quite Over Yet
by NoWaifuNoLaifu-san
Summary: Three years later, Dipper and Mabel, now 16 year old teens, return to Gravity Falls! Who are their parents? How will Dipper and Wendy interact? Will Mabel fall in love with a new boy? Will Dipper finally be educated by Ford and stay in Gravity Falls? What Happened to Bill? Find out about all of that in this darker, mysterious story with a tablespoon of romance and a pinch of sexy.


Author's note: This story will follow teen Dipper and Mabel's adventure back at Gravity Falls, and it will feature darker themes, some mild curses and some lewd, non-detailed (well… a little detailed) interactions between Dipper and a special someone… I will try to be as faithful as I can be to the characters and the original story, keep in mind this is my first time at publicly sharing my ideas… Here goes, I hope you like it…

 **Gravity Falls: Not Quite Over Yet**

 **Chapter 1 – Home Sweet Home**

It was a sunny day, when the fateful vehicle that brought the children painted by destiny to Gravity Falls, now returns them as teenagers to their beloved home…

Dipper and Mabel, still a little groggy from the trip, leave the bus staggering, before faceplanting into their house's rug. Waddles slowly crawls out of the bus right after, and hides behind a bush.

\- Welcome back, children! – shout Dipper and Mabel's parents, abruptly opening the door and beaming with joy.

The twins' father had short dark brown hair, a face similar to Dipper's, but more mature in its features, with the Pines's family signature reddish nose, although less red and smaller than Stan's. He wore a white shirt with a black tie, and very dark brown (borderline black) suit pants. Their mom styled a medium-sized brown hair, which was a lighter shade than her husband's, and was shorter than Mabel's but longer than Dipper's. Her eyes (that sported glasses) and rosy cheek spots were just like Mabel's, although her face was skinnier and more adult-like then her daughter's. In contrast to her husband's formal vibe, she rocked a more relaxed look, with a white T-shirt with lace sleeves and blue jeans, accompanied by short, beige heels.

\- Mom, dad? – says the now-awakening Dipper, scratching his eye.

\- Oh my god, I missed you two so much! – screams Mabel, now fully awake and tightly hugging her parents. Dipper joins in on the hug.

Waddles sneakily enters the house. The hug breaks, as the parents inquire their children:

\- We've been worried about you two, you barely contacted us! Dipper, at least you could've sent us a letter, like Mabel did! – says the twins' mom.

\- I'm the obedient twin! – says Mabel with a derpy face, proud.

\- Well, neither of you called us like we agreed! – says the twins' dad.

\- Aw… – sighs Mabel, withering down her goofy and proud expression.

\- Then maybe you shouldn't have taken away our phones! – Dipper cleverly points out.

\- Alright, next time we won't rely on counting on uncle Ford's phone… – says the twin's father, walking into the house along with the rest of the family – By the way, how was your experience with my old uncle Stanford? He didn't confuse you with his fancy theories and his ramblings about that towns mysteries, did he?

\- Now, now, Daniel sweetie, our little smart Mason would understand even that crazy old man's ideas, wouldn't you, sweetie? – responds the twins' mom.

\- I did, and he's not crazy at all, he's a very smart and nice dude. You know, he's kinda like you, mom!

\- Mememememe! How about me! – says Mabel, asking for attention.

\- I see – says the twin's mom, adjusting her glasses and completely ignoring Mabel – I guess smartness runs in the family! Hohohoho…

\- But sweetie, Stan's not your rela-

\- Don't ruin this, Daniel. – interrupts the mom, with a sinister look.

\- Y-yes Meredith my dear… – says Daniel, sweating cold. – On another note, Mabel my pumpkin, why don't we discuss your summer on the living room? You said you saw a "unicorn" in your time with uncle Ford?

\- YES! You won't BELIEVE the things I saw this summer, dad! – says Mabel, walking with her dad to the living room, as her dad smiles.

\- They're so silly, these two, aren't they? – says Meredith

\- They really are. That's what makes them so special, don't you think so mom? – responds Dipper

\- That's why I married your father. But enough of that, why don't you tell me more about your experience with your Grunkle Stanford, son. What kind of theories did he teach you? I bet he played Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons with you after I suggested you the game, didn't he?

\- He did, Grunkle Ford is awesome! You can't even imagine how much he's similar to me and you! And Grunkle Stanley was there too, and… – says Dipper, walking into the corridor.

As the night falls on Piedmont, the Pines family begins dinner.

\- Mason my dear, could you pass me the salt? – says Meredith

\- Sure mom. Here you go.

\- Dang – says Meredith, the salt shaker's cap having fallen off and spilled on her.

\- Let me help you with that, dear – says Daniel, helping his wife with the mess.

\- Oh, I'm so sorry, mom! Even with the shaker's cap waddling in its place I didn't realize- wait. Mabel, Waddles! – whispers Dipper.

\- Oh my god! Where's Waddles?! – replies Mabel.

\- Mabel my pumpkin, will you please shoo off the dog, he's sniffing my leg and it's bugging me. – says Daniel, unaware of the situation.

\- But Daniel, we don't own a dog. – responds Meredith.

\- Then what's sniffing my… – says Daniel, slowly looking under the table – AAAAH! What's a damn pig doing here!? – he screams, shocked.

\- Children, you must have a dang good explanation for this! – says Meredith, visibly pissed off.

\- We can explain, I swear! – says Dipper, in a hurry – Wait, where's dad?

\- Shoo, shoo! Get away from here, go back to where you came from! – says Daniel, now by the open front door, pushing a resisting Waddles away.

\- Dad, wait! – screams Mabel, running to the front door. – You don't understand! I won him in an amusement park back in Gravity Falls, and he's always been by my side ever since! He's my best friend in the whole world!

\- Wait, what about Candy and Grenda? – asks Dipper, walking towards the front door.

\- Shut. Up. – whispers Mabel – Waddles is the one thing that makes me happy, if you take him away, I'll be emotionally scarred for my entire life! Tell them, Dipper!

\- She's speaking the truth. I saw her banging her head against a pole for a whole month for that pig.

\- And tell me dad, TELL ME, how can you possibly say no to this face!? – says Mabel, lifting up Waddles and squishing his face.

\- Plus grunkle Stanley said he won't give up until you accept Waddles. – adds Dipper.

\- Yeah. And that. – says Mabel, with a grumpy face.

Meredith joins the rest of the family at the front door, and whispers something in Daniel's ear. The whole family stare each other down for about five seconds before agreeing:

\- Okay, we'll keep him, only because we know how Stanley is stubborn. However, if he climbs up the couch, I swear, we will dine bacon. – says Daniel, giving in.

\- Alright! – shout Mabel and Dipper, high-fiving.

\- *Squeal* *Squeal* – squeals Waddles

Mabel forcefully hugs Waddles, making him squeal in a very high-pitch, making everyone break out in laughter.

And so, the family was once more reunited.

For the time being, they shall rest and mature, as challenges from the past they will surely endure…

01010010 01100101 01101101 01100101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01000010 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011

rbge thc tefps fzrb mpokd, cewwrkpn lt osleikm. hvxy rbge'g hgeo, tlhx'd wespz lsaiz ddby okqp ozlik.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. It's just an introduction, it doesn't feature mystery or supernatural things, or anything mature really, it just serves as a fit-in between the ending of the original and the beginning of my story. I was thinking of calling it "Chapter 0", but if I did, then on the website it would still show chapter 1, so it would just be confusing and pointless, so I decided to just call it chapter 1. Yes, I do know Dipper and Mabel's dad works with computers, but I still decided to go with the mom being the smart one of the couple, and being similar to Dipper. I have a lot planned for this fanfic, and chapter two should come out tomorrow. Constructive criticism is welcome, just don't be rude (call my story or me curses or be condescending) and I'll encourage you to point all the mistakes you find! Have a nice day!


End file.
